


No, Cloak

by czarna_pantera



Series: Doctor Strange Magical Minifics [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Stephen already has plans how to spend his afternoon. Comfortable armchair in the library, a pot of freshly brewed tea and Ars Notoria. The Cloak of Levitation has a different idea. It wants to fly. The problem is it still freaks Stepen out on some level.





	No, Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot written for a challange on r/fanfiction May's Magical Minifics. Stephen Strange/The Cloak of Levitation is my OTP. ;)
> 
> Many thanks to silverr for beta. :)

**No, Cloak**

"No, we are not doing that again," said Stephen sharply. He already had plans how to spend his afternoon. Comfortable armchair in the library, a pot of freshly brewed tea and _Ars Notoria._ Ever since he became the master of the New York Sanctum he had been devouring every book he could find to expand his knowledge.

The Cloak of Levitation had a different idea. It pulled him the other way, toward the Rotunda of Gateways.

Stephen caught a glimpse of open blue sky behind one of the glass doors and felt a little uneasy. To tell the truth, flying still freaked him out on some level, even though compared to traveling between dimensions it should be no big deal. Maybe it was because it wasn't something he had control of. He was dependent on the relic.

"Not today," he said, even though his firmest tone never worked with the Cloak. It always had its own way.

Before he realized it, he was by the portals. How could a piece of fabric be so strong? Stephen was not exactly sure if he owned the Cloak; it was more like the Cloak owned him.

One portal showed a seashore. Waves tossed foam against a rocky shore; beyond it was a wide stretch of sandy beach bathed in sunlight.

"What do you say to a stroll by the seaside?" he proposed. "Nice thermals over there..."

The corner of the Cloak gently pointed another portal. A sea of clouds, with no earth to be seen.

"Terrific," he muttered. "You sure?"

The Cloak brushed his cheek almost affectionately, as if it wanted to bolster his courage.

Stephen sighed and opened the door wide, immediately buffeted by a strong gust of wind. He told himself not to look down, and of course it was the very first thing he did. No ground to be seen, only a thick layer of low-level clouds.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the abyss. Or rather intended to, because the Cloak, impatient to fly, pushed him in.

"I've told you to not do this!" he managed to shout before the rush of the wind made any exchange impossible.

He was sure that the Cloak was laughing at him.


End file.
